peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Handyman
Handyman is the fourth episode of Series 4 of Peep Show. Summary At a bar with Super Hans, Jeremy discovers that the seemingly boring man he is talking to, Russell, is his favorite musician, The Orgazoid. Since his music days, Russell has since gotten older and quit drugs and alcohol, and seems like a very nice guy. He asks Jeremy if he would want to be his personal assistant and help him out around the house. Jeremy eagerly accepts. Meanwhile, Mark's wedding is coming closer and closer, and he wants Sophie to come with him to his high school reunion, so that he can show all his old bullies that he is a successful man with a real fiance. However, she has a business trip to go on, with Jeff, Mark's constant love rival. Jealous, Mark pretends to be okay with it, and figures he will flirt with his old crushes at the reunion. Mark winds up taking Jeremy to the reunion. He runs into Sally Slater, a woman who he used to have a crush on in high school. However, she is now married to Foz, an obnoxious man who used to bully Mark in high school. She seems a bit unhappy in her marriage, and very attracted to Mark, especially when he makes remarks about his current salary and career. Jeremy, meanwhile, finds himself getting "popular" at the reunion and teaming up with Foz to make fun of Mark. Foz, Mark and Sally all go on a jeep safari, where Jeremy and Foz continue to bully Mark, which includes throwing his wallet out the window and refusing to let him back in the jeep. When Mark finally gets in the jeep he is furious and terrified. Sally feels for him, and eventually tells him she wants to meet him at his place. Because Mark doesn't want Sally to know that he lives with Jeremy in a modest flat, he has Jeremy give him the keys to Russell's big fancy house. While he is there, however, he notices a lot of homoerotic art and begins to wonder why he is paying Jeremy so much just to do errands for him. Sally arrives and begins putting the moves on Mark, unzipping his pants, and telling him they will have an affair together. Mark doesn't want to cheat on Sophie, and he suddenly realizes he is in too far. When Foz arrives looking for Sally, Mark hides in the closet. Sally tells Foz she is just cleaning the house for extra money, and just as everything seems to be okay, Mark's phone rings. When Foz finds him and sees his unzipped pants, he asks him if he was hiding in the closet and watching Sally, masturbating. He says he was, knowing this is less incriminating than what really happened. Meanwhile, Russell propositions Jeremy and Jeremy agrees to give him a hand job. He feels awful afterwards, but when he realizes that Russell wants to stop paying him, and have a real relationship with him, he is annoyed since he loves how large his salary is. He realizes Russell is about to fire him, so he tries to grab Russell's penis and give him another hand job in order to get back in his good graces. Russell gets angry and throws him out of the car. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4